This invention relates to a remote memory preference system for a passenger vehicle for adjusting user preferences such as seat position, mirror positions and radio presets and which ties a memory set of preferences to a user ID code. The remote memory preference system is incorporated into existing passive or active remote entry devices. Essentially, the features of storing and then moving the components to the memory position is as known. This invention relates to the way the memory positions are set and stored.
Many modem passenger vehicles are equipped with a convenience feature commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cmemory seatxe2x80x9d in which a user may store and then later recall desired seat adjustment settings. Typically there are two numbered storage buttons, xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d, which correspond to the number of positions that may be stored in memory and recalled. There is also a third memory or xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d button, which activates the memory storage feature. Thus a user would adjust the seat to a desired position and press the xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d button to activate memory storage followed by the xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d button to fix the desired settings. To recall the desired settings the user presses the relevant numbered storage button that was activated during the user""s original storage of settings. The memory seat concept has been expanded to include the storage of other convenience settings such as rear view and side view mirror positions as well as radio station presets. Such an expanded system will hereinafter be referred to as a memory preference system.
One disadvantage of the memory preference systems currently in use is that the number of settings that may be stored and therefore the number of users that may store their settings is limited to the number of storage buttons provided. Typically, vehicles have a keypad with only two numbered storage buttons indicating that only two users can store their settings.
A related disadvantage is that each storage button must have a pair of wires leading to and from it, and the storage buttons must be mounted in an accessible location. Memory preference systems currently in use that are able to store two different settings typically have three buttons, the two numbered storage buttons and the memory button which activates memory storage. Positioning the three button keypad presents a challenge in that it must be accessible to the user yet not be so prominent as to detract from the styling of the vehicle thus rendering it aesthetically unpleasing.
Further, routing the wires to and from the keypad buttons also becomes an obstacle in vehicles having many electronic options. The sheer size and weight of the complex wiring systems within such vehicles has become a drawback.
The use of remote entry devices for vehicles is known. Typically, the remote entry devices are provided with a coded number for recognition by the vehicle prior to the vehicle allowing the holder of the remote entry access to certain security functions. This coded number is typically unique to the particular remote entry device, and will also provide unique signals for each of the two or more remote entry devices held by the several possible typical users of a vehicle. As an example, should a husband and wife each typically use a vehicle, the remote entry devices would still have unique signals. It would be desirable to incorporate memory preference functions with the remote entry system thus eliminating any complications that occur as a result of a complex wiring configuration. In addition, the incorporation of memory preference functions with the remote entry system nullifies accessibility requirements of the memory preference functions which would be provided in a hand held remote device.
It would further be desirable to provide a remote memory preference system that is able to accommodate more than two preferred configurations as well as temporary configurations.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention a remote memory preference system is incorporated with a remote entry device for a vehicle. The remote entry device may utilize a passive or an active system. Passive devices communicate with the vehicle automatically, usually through an inductive couple. Active devices communicate with the vehicle only when indicated to do so by the user by way of activating a button or switch on the device. The remote entry device employs a complex and often encrypted electronic identification system to prevent unauthorized access to the vehicle. In this invention, the electronic identification system of the remote entry device is tied to the memory preference system. As a user approaches the vehicle and enters the range where positive identification can occur, the memory preference settings for the user are automatically recalled and activated. The number of users whose different settings could be stored is limited only by how many remote transmitters are recognized by the system and on the amount of memory reserved for storing convenience settings.
One way to implement the incorporated system is to have the vehicle temporarily xe2x80x9crememberxe2x80x9d the identification and memory preference data whenever it is either passively or actively electronically received. This identifying data would remain in temporary memory until the vehicle is started and then later when the vehicle is turned of for a set period of time such as thirty seconds. Upon expiration of the set time period, the vehicle would electronically store the users memory preference data along with the users identification data. The next time that users identification data is received by the vehicle, the memory preference settings for that particular user would be automatically recalled. In this embodiment, no extra button or switch for memory preference recall are required in the vehicle. The authorized user would not allow others to use his or her remote entry device while using the vehicle.
For example, in the instance where a father, the primary user, allows his daughter the use of the car, he would simply provide the ignition and door lock keys without the remote entry device. The daughter could set the convenience settings to her liking during use of the car. The father""s stored settings would be automatically recalled, however, once he operates the remote entry device. Of course, a second remote entry device may also be provided for the daughter which would enable her own electronic identification with respect to the vehicle as well as recall of her own preferences settings.
An alternative to automatically storing a users identification and memory preference data upon the expiration of a set time period is to incorporate a memory button system on the remote entry device. To store preference settings for the primary user, a memory storage button is depressed within a set period of time. An alternate user may then temporarily re-adjust the preference settings. A memory recall button may then be depressed by the primary user to override the temporary settings and return to the stored preference settings. The use of the memory button system may involve depressing more than one button to initiate storage or recall. That is, it may not be necessary to have a separate memory button, but rather utilize some combination of actuations of the existing buttons (door lock/unlock) in a particular order may be utilized to actuate the memory function.
In another alternative embodiment, the memory preference settings could be automatically stored for each users identifying data every time the engine is shut off. These stored settings would be entered in a shift register, such that earlier stored settings remain in the memory. A memory button system is incorporated into the remote entry device. Upon depressing a memory recall button, the shift register would be queried. Each setting entry would be compared against the other, and a match of five out of eight, for example, would be considered to be the most likely valid settings for that particular identification data and thus would be the settings that are recalled. This embodiment could be beneficial in such situations as where the alternative user is a parking valet.
A variation of this embodiment would be to use a shift register in conjunction with a permanent register. Any time there are five consecutive matching memory preference settings, for example, for a particular identification data in the shift register, those settings would be permanently stored in a memory location. The desired settings in this memory location would then be recalled whenever the recall function was commanded by the identified user.
These and other features of the present invention can be understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.